Stretch fabrics have been known and used for many years, such as for use in the theater industry such as for costumes and stage decorations. However, the advantages of stretch fabrics have not been fully realized for the sign and display industry. Indeed, it is believed that there is a long felt, unsatisfied need for display panels that are at least partially made of stretch fabric and that can be easily mounted to and dismounted from a supporting structure while simultaneously presenting a desirable and aesthetically pleasing appearance.
In view of the above enumerated drawbacks, it is apparent that there exists a need in the art for apparatus and/or methods which solve and/or ameliorate at least one of the above drawbacks. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill those needs as well as other needs in the art which will become more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.